The Undead
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: Edward was too late to save Bella in the ballet studio, but doesn't know the truth about what really happened. When he finds a mysterious girl with the Nomads, what will think? Who is she?
1. Preface

**Preface**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die.

To be completely honest, I don't remember my death. My coven had never told me, except that one of them had changed me in Phoenix, in a ballet studio. Apparently I had grown up in Phoenix. They had told that I was a clumsy, shy human. It was hard to believe, as I am totally opposite in my vampire life.

I was one of the rare vampires who had no recollection of their former lives. It was just James, Victoria, Lucas and I. James is the one who changed me. Lucas and I were close. We weren't soul mates but we were close enough to it.

Lucas had joined us 2 years after I had become a vampire. We found him; he had been working for Maria.

Nothing could make me happier, not finding my real soul mate, not remembering my past.


	2. Preface EPOV: Painful Memories

**Preface EPOV: Painful Memories**

I didn't get there fast enough. I lost her to him because I wasn't fast enough. My Bella.

_Flashback_

_I ran and ran. I was nearly there. If my heart could still beat, then it would be beat so fast. I had to save her. I had to save my Bella._

_As I came close to the building, I could hear sirens, and then fire trucks raced down the road...towards the ballet studio. When I finally reached it, I collapsed onto my knees. I pounded my fists on the ground._

_'NO!' I sobbed, tearlessly. _

_'Edward, I'm sorry.' Carlisle's voice sounded filled with emotion._

_I looked up towards the burning building. She was gone, dead._

_End of Flashback_

I had lost her, my soul.


	3. Port Angeles

**Port Angeles**

**BPOV**

I watched Lucas, as he tracked down a couple of late night campers.

We were hunting before we had to leave. We were moving destinations again. Lucas and I had talked about settling down amongst the humans. We weren't fully brutal vampires, so it made sense. We indulged and tonight were one of the nights we drank from the people. It was to keep us satisfied, so that we didn't lash out and get caught. Lucas's power was hypnotising so it was easy to get blood without the person knowing. We wouldn't kill them though. My power was reading peoples pasts and I was, also, a mental shield.

'Bella!' He called.

I had known Lucas for a year and I had been changed 3 years ago.

I ran towards my lover and stood into front of the hypnotised camper. I smiled at Lucas, and then bit the camper's soft neck. My teeth pierced through his skin. I felt the sweet hot liquid run down my throat. Once I'd taken enough of the blood, I let him go and ran back to James and Victoria.

James spoke, 'Bella, we've decided to go to Port Angeles in Washington State.'

Suddenly, my vision blurred and a scene started playing around me. It was another vision, but instead of being triggered by someone else's past, I was this person. Usually it was like watching a movie but now I was in the persons place. Was this my past?

_I was surrounded by a few human men; they were tall and quite muscular. I could smell the alcohol on their breath. They started to push me and things like, 'we saw you in the dress shop' and 'she's cute'. I started shaking and breathing heavily, saying 'don't touch me'._

_Then a car swerved around the corner, a silver Volvo. A bronze hair guy stepped out, a vampire. The vision wasn't clear enough to see anyone's faces though._

_'Get in the car.' I obeyed and watched as he stood in front of the men. They backed off slowly and he turned and got back into the car._

Then vision faded and I collapsed on the ground.

'Bella, what happened?' James panicked.

'I think I had a vision of my past.'

'Bella, there's something you need to know. You lived in Forks, when I changed you.'

**EPOV**

After Bella had died, we decided to leave Forks and move to Alaska. I missed her so much, so I came back to reminisce over the memories had made together.

I sat in the meadow, it was so peaceful. I recalled the moment that I first brought Bella here.

I flinched when I heard a twig snap in the distance. I turned and walked slowly towards the footsteps. It was unusual for someone to be out here, it was so far out. There was nothing there. I turned but something forced me to the ground.

**BPOV**

I had found a forest in Forks to think about the memory and think about everything. It was all so familiar. Hopefully no-one would be out here because it was far in the wood. A twig snapped underneath my foot and I listened as I heard something coming towards me. I quickly ran in the person's direction, so that I was behind them. He stopped then turned. I launched myself at him and growled as he hit the floor.

'Bella?'

I snarled at him. 'How do you know my name?'

'It's you, it really is you. I thought you were dead. Bella, don't you remember me?'

'Who are you?' I stood and back away from him. Then I remembered the bronze haired guy from my vision. 'Did you ever save me from thugs when I was human?'

'Yes Bella, you're like Alice, aren't you? You lost your memory when you were changed. Who changed you?'

'James.' His expression turned to one of pure anger. 'I've been with him and Victoria and Lucas for a while now.

'Lucas?'

'He joined us last year, he's my lover.'

The guy turned away.

'May I ask what your name is? And how do you know me?'

'Edward, I'm your soul mate.'

'My soul m...' My breath shook and I started to collapse.

He caught me before I hit the ground. 'Bella, will you stay here with me, in Forks, for a few days. I want to tell you about your human life.'

'Okay.'


	4. Stories and Edward

**Stories and Edward**

Edward grabbed my hand and ran. I always loved running, it was exhilarating.

We stopped outside a big open house in the middle of the forest. I paused.

'Bella?'

'I've been here before?'

_I got out of the car and walked towards Edward._

_There was a nervous feeling in my stomach. Edward grabbed my hand and walked me into the house and through a few rooms._

_We walked into a kitchen. Standing there were four vampires. A blonde guy and a brunette woman. The other two I did recognise as well. Rosalie and Emmett._

'Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice. Alice...'

'You and Alice were good friends.'

'Yes.'

He smiled.

'Edward, you need to help me. I keep getting visions of my past and I think it's because I'm with you.'

'Okay then, well, first of all. My family. You mentioned four of them there. Rosalie...well let's just say that you two weren't exactly the best of friends. Emmett and you were very close, brother and sister almost. Jasper never really got to know you with his blood thirst and everything. You and Alice, as I stated, were best friends. Esme and Carlisle treated you as their own daughter.'

'The brunette woman is Esme and the blonde guy is Carlisle.'

'Yes, you're getting there fast.' I smiled. 'I think I need to tell you some more about your life.'

'Okay.'

'Do you have any questions or do you just want me to tell?'

'Well, how and when did we meet?'

'You started Forks High and you sat next to me in biology. I left the next day for Alaska and after a week I came back.'

'Why did you leave?'

'You're blood was so enticing Bella, I had horrifying thoughts about draining you there, on that day, in that class. I had a plan to either lure you to me or kill the class then drain you right there. I had to resist somehow so I left and came back a week later so that I wouldn't hurt my family. I decided to make things work for us and my family. I tried to tell you that I was dangerous, that you shouldn't be friends with me, but as the stubborn person you are, you wouldn't take no for an answer.' He smirked. I smiled at the thought of what I had been like.

'Did you tell me you were a vampire in the end?'

'No, you found out somehow. Jacob Black, a local werewolf. You found out stories from him and then I don't know what.'

'Oh, okay then, how did we...get together?'

'We were there all along, but we were officially together when I took you to the meadow. It was like a date, first kiss and everything.'

I smiled. 'Sounds like I had a great life with you.'

'It was until _he _arrived.' He growled under his breath.

'James?'

'Yes, he arrived, when we were playing baseball, with Laurent and Victoria.'

'Laurent?' I thought for a moment. 'Oh wait, yes I know him. I met him once while visiting the Denali coven.'

'You've met Tanya then.'

'Wait...oh so you're the Edward then.' I laughed.

'I take it she has talked about me then.'

I smiled, amused. 'What happened at the baseball game then?'

'They turned up and James smelled you and began another one of his hunts. He went after Alice when she was human. Alice and Jasper drove you to Phoenix. While the rest of us tried to lead them off track, but James realised and made his way to Phoenix. Rosalie and Esme watched Victoria, while Carlisle, Emmett and I came your way. But somehow you managed to escape Alice and Jasper at the airport and made you're way to the ballet studio.'

'What happened when I was turned, if you know?'

'I don't know, I was trying to get to you, but the studio was on fire and I thought you were dead Bella.' He looked away.

'And you never saw me again until now.' His eyes met mine.

'I saw you in my head Bella. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I loved you Bella, I still do.' I smiled.

He looked away again. I lifted my hand to his face and brushed my fingertips along his cheek. He looked at me again. I leant towards him and kissed him softly.

* * *

**Short and sweet guys, short and sweet. Lol R&R**


	5. Lucas and Jacob

**Lucas and Jacob**

I leant towards him and kissed him softly, pulling back after a few seconds.

'Edward, I need to see my coven. I need to finish this mystery once and for all. I need to see if they are really as trustworthy as I thought they were.'

'Bella, ask James about Alice, if he says anything but the fact that he tracked her when she was human, you know he isn't trustworthy.'

'Okay.'

'Goodbye my love, come back soon.'

'I will, don't worry. I love you Edward.'

'I love you too Bella, stay safe.'

I smirked. 'Edward, I'm a vampire, not a fragile human, I'll stay safe.' He chuckled, shaking his head.

'She's as stubborn as ever.' I laughed. I kissed him goodbye and left.

Lucas hugged me once I had arrived, but stepped back almost immediately. His expression changed from pure bliss to anger.

'Bella, why do I smell another vampire on you, no, why do I smell another _male _vampire on you?'

'Lucas, give me a moment to talk with James. He has some explaining to do.' I passed him and grabbed James's shoulder, shoving him against a wall.

'Bella, you're back. How was your trip?'

'Who's Alice?'

'Alice? I have no idea what you're talking about Bella.'

'Don't lie to me James.' I hissed.

'Bella, honestly, I...'

'I met him James. I met my soul mate. I met Edward.'

'Bella, I'm sorry.' He hugged me to his chest. I heard footsteps behind me.

'YOU'VE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH JAMES.' I pulled away from James, turning; just as Lucas launch himself at me. James pushed me aside and grabbed Lucas by the neck.

'Lucas, stop this, I am not the man you smell on her. She has found her soul mate...again.' They both looked at me. James with understanding, Lucas with hurt.

'I'm sorry Lucas, I have to leave.' James let him go and walked out of the room. Lucas walked towards me.

'Bella.' He sighed.

'I have to Lucas, I love him; I can't live without him. He is my soul mate. You have to understand.'

'I do Bella. What did James mean by 'again'?'

'Before I was changed, I was with Edward. James took me away. He originally wanted to kill me...' Lucas growled. 'But he changed me instead.'

'Goodbye Bella.' With that, he disappeared.

There was nothing stopping me from being with Edward now, but I couldn't bring myself to move the spot. It reminded of something. I couldn't help thinking that I'd been here before.

_'Bella, I don't want you to come with me.' He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. _

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in the head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_'You...don't...want me?' I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_'No.'_

I fell to the ground, these visions were really hitting, ever since Edward re-entered my life, these visions had become so vivid and clear. Maybe because it was my life and not somebody else's.

Suddenly, I heard his voice.

'Bella...Are you okay?'

'I had a vision.' I allowed him into my head to see the vision I had just had.

After a, concentrated, minute, he looked at me with a strange expression.

'Uh...Bella, that never happened.'

'What? That's impossible. That was us though and it was so clear, how did that never happen?'

'I don't know. I think we should find Carlisle and ask him. He's in Alaska.'

'No, he isn't.' A female voice sounded behind me. I turned and immediately recognised her.

'I know you...' I was pulled into another vision.

_'Where are Alice and Jasper?' Edward asked, but no one answered, as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase._

_'Hey Edward!' Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but I liked it. It was natural – for her, anyway._

_'Hi Bella!' Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in my eyes, too, but I was also very pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely. I was startled to feel Edward stiffen at my side. I glanced at his face, but his expression was unreadable._

_'You do smell nice, I never noticed before,' she commented, to my extreme embarrassment. _

'Alice!' I ran forward and hugged her. I had missed her so much.

'Wow, you're stronger than I remembered Bella.' I laughed and pulled away. 'I'm so glad you're alive Bella. We all missed you so much. When I saw you pounce on Edward in my vision, I was so relieved, Jasper couldn't control my emotions. Come on, let's go see the family.'

We all started to walk, but were stopped by approaching wolves. The Alpha stood in front of us, in his human form.

'The vampires are back. You still remember the treaty right.'

'Yes, we do.' Edward spoke. Just then the alpha turned to me. He looked so familiar.

'I don't remember her being in your group.'

'You should remember her Jacob.' Alice chirped up. He looked closer at me.

Realisation hit him. 'Bella?' He turned to Edward. 'You filthy blood-sucker! How could you do that to her?!'

'I didn't do anything Jacob.'

'Don't give me that crap!'

I stepped in front of Edward, in a crouch. 'He didn't do this to me. Look, I don't know who you are, but you better watch yourself. If you lay one paw on this family, then I swear you'll be sorry.'

'You don't remember me?'

Edward spoke to him. 'She was changed by a nomad vampire called James, she lost her memory. She was only reunited with me yesterday and a bit of her memory came back. She only remembers a few specific things.'

'Bella...'


	6. AN: Notice

**Hey guys!**

Hope you are all well and had a good summer, Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's been very busy. Plus I just don't know what to write.

I have no idea where I am going with this story to be honest, so if you have any ideas on where you want it to go, that would be great, I'm up for any suggestions. And I will let the other readers choose if I get more than one idea.

Thanks for putting up with me

Kezza xxx


	7. AN: Carry on or not?

**AN: Yeah it's an authors note, I know how much you guys hate these, but it's important.**

I've come to terms that I actually do not know where this story is going and it's quite pointless at the moment.

So what I'm saying is if any of my 22 subs to this wanna carry it on then let me know, if noone does I will delete it. Or if you guys want me to delete it just let me know.

Sorry and thanks :)

Kezza

xxx


	8. Authors Note

**To all of my readers.**

I am going to be doing a rewrite of my twilight story Another Summer Romance and hopefully make it better, it doesn't mean that I will get rid of the sequel or change the plot, I just wanted to do it better with added bits to the beginning and so on...I think I can make it a really good story, if you have not read it, then please give it a try, I won't be deleting the original, so go ahead and read.

A synopsis is: Bella Swan, a writer of romance/tragedies, becomes stuck in writers block. Her boss, Carlisle Cullen, suggests a trip to Rome. When in Rome, she meets the dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle. She is married to Jacob Black, her high-school sweetheart. This aside she goes on a date with Edward anyway and falls madly in love with him and vice-versa. What happens when their secret romance becomes a little too public...

Hope you enjoy the original and re-write as well.

A little knowledge unto how I thought up this story, I was merely playing sims 2 one day and my character was a writer who wrote this story.

A little hint to how it will change, there will be a famous love letter at the beginning of every chapter...

Come on, you didn't think I was going to give up too much information, did you?

Much love

Kezza

xxx


	9. AN: Continuation

Right, seeing as I had so many reviews, saying no to taking over or deleting and to continue writing it, I've decided to continue.

**BUT** I am going to need your help with it, I need you to give me ideas on how YOU want it to end, so I can complete it, because I have no idea what to do with the rest of it. I have a habit of starting a story and rushing through, so I don't have anything to do at the end, because I don't think that far till I get there.

So please give me ideas and then I can continue.

Thanks

Kezza

xxx


	10. Link

**All who wish to read Another Summer Romance Rewrite:**

**.net/s/6978980/1/**

**Here is the link for the Rewrite, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
